


Soldier's Mark

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier uncovers some information about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier's Mark

After pulling Captain America from the river, the Soldier disappeared. 

He didn't have any handlers anymore. 

So he was free.

The first thing he needed to do was collaborate everything Steve said to him.

So after stealing some civilian clothes, he headed to seek information. 

He went to the Smithsonian first. 

There he learnt a few things. 

His real name was James Barnes and he was Steve Roger's best friend. 

He had been presumed dead when he fought in World War 2.

Bucky took in all this information. 

So the Captain was telling the truth. 

The second thing was the name and mark on his right flesh arm.

It was an arrow.

And the name was Clint Barton. 

This man was his soulmate.

Bucky git a strange feeling in his chest. 

He already loved this man.

He stole Hydra files on Clint Barton.

His soulmate was an archer.

That explained the arrow.

Clint was also an Avenger.

That means he was high on Hydra's kill list.

Bucky or the Soldier growled at the thought. 

He wouldn't let Hydra hurt Clint. 

He would protect his soulmate.

And he would destroy Hydra for what they did to him.


End file.
